Spring Clouds
by MintyChipLuv
Summary: Izaya loved him, but he had broke his heart two times already. Izaya was going to break his heart in return, but didn't count on falling in love  a third time with him. -Oneshot-


**Title: **Spring Clouds**  
>Author: <strong>MintyChipLuv**  
>Rating: <strong>T  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Shizuo x Izaya  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS! **You have been warned.

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. Tilting his head up, he sadly stared at the blonde whom had stood several yards away from him, chatting with Shinra at some pointless subject. Izaya saw him snort a bit before turning his head to look away.<p>

The raven couldn't help but to smile a bit; though, his smile was a depressing one, gaze filled with a longing. He continued to watch from afar as the blonde snorted at something the future doctor had said before turning around and stomping inside the school angrily.

The young teen gave a small empty laugh as he observed the blonde, although as his laugh died, a frown soon fell upon his face. "Stupid Shizu-chan." He had whispered, watching the rest of the scene play out and come to an end as Shinra ran inside to catch up with the blonde.

"You don't know how lucky you are."

…

"Ooo, wow, you actually passed Shizu-chan!~"

Izaya's ruby eyes gleamed with happiness as he stared at the paper on the blonde's test. A joy filled laugh fell from his lips as he swept the paper into his hand, holding it up to the ceiling as he hummed a happy tune to himself.

"Yeah, well… I couldn't have done it without you…"

The raven felt his heart skip a beat at the words. Then, a loving smile graced his lips. Though, he had immediately replaced it with a smirk as he dropped it back down onto the desk behind him. "Ooo, Shizu-chan, are you actually being nice now?"

…

"What am I suppose to do now?"

Izaya had asked nobody in particular as he stood on the rooftop of the academy by himself. The rain continued to fall, mixing with his tears as he fell to his knees. His arms wrapped themselves around himself, more tears slipping and falling down his face.

"I'm drowning Shizu-chan." He had continued to speak. "The rain is drowning me!" A shaky laugh left his lips and before he knew it, his cheek had met the cold pavement of the rooftop floor. "Please, please, I hope for this to just be a dream."

"I want the rain to stop falling. But, why won't they stop?" His trembling form began to grow cold as his vision began to grow darker and darker. "Why won't these tears on my face stop falling?"

…

"Why can't I believe in tomorrow anymore?"

Izaya had sighed, bringing the hot cup of chocolate to his lips, taking small sips as he tugged the blanket around his form closer. "You know, when I was young, I fell in love with a boy. But then I moved away. Then, I saw him again in high school, but this time his hair was blonde. Nonetheless, I still remembered him."

The raven swallowed the lump that had began to form in his throat. "Heiwajima Shizuo, who do you think you are? You had not broken my heart once, but twice…"

With a shaky sigh, Izaya turned his head to look out his clear window, just watching the twinkling stars in the night sky. "What I wouldn't do to catch a shooting star and change my fate."

…

Izaya had softly sighed as he stared up at the sky. All he could do was watch as clouds passed by.

"Hey, you." When hearing a familiar voice, the raven teen had pushed himself up, cocking his head as he stared at a blonde in front of him. "Did you runaway from home?" At that, he could only snort at the stranger's ridiculous question.

"What is it to you?" The blonde was quiet, but he took a seat besides Izaya. "Well, I'm a runaway."

Izaya was caught off guard at that. "What?"

"I'm running away from love…"

…

"I love somebody, but I'm not sure if they love me back…"

"Wha-"

"His name is Orihara Izaya, and I would just wish that he would wake up."

Izaya found himself waking to a dark black ceiling. He had realized, he was dreaming. In his dream, he had ran away. In his dream, he didn't know Shizuo. In his dream, he didn't… "Ugh!"

The raven had groaned, bringing his arms up to cover his eyes. "Shizuo, I miss you. I want you back in my life."

Every time they had touched, there was a spark and static that had made Izaya's heart beat fast.

He couldn't let him go because Izaya needed him…

…

"Izaya-kun!"

Turning his head, the red eyed teen smirked when seeing the furious blonde; though, his face was completely red and Izaya knew that it wasn't just from anger. "What the hell is this you damn bastard!" with that said, Shizuo had angrily showed him a crushed letter.

"Oh that." Izaya had said, sounding as though he had forgotten it, in which both of them knew he didn't. "Well Shizu-chan, I wanted to ask you," leaning into the blonde, he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Be my bad boy?" and with that last said and no further words, Izaya had pulled them closer, crushing their lips together.

…

Running a hand through his raven locks, Izaya had sighed as he continued to stare up at the ceiling. He thought that if he had gotten into a sexual relation ship with the blonde, then they could still be together.

He wanted to blonde to fall in love with him before Izaya shattered his heart just as the monster had done to Izaya's. It's been a two months since they had begun this thing of theirs, but recently, a dream had been invading his mind.

Every time he closed his eyes, Izaya would dream of Shizuo. Shizuo and him together. It would be a never ending dream with just the two of them.

With the two of them hugging, kissing sweetly, saying sweet stuff together, slowly dancing in each others arms and just basically what normal couples would do. It had bothered the raven to no end, and worst of all, he loved it. He just wanted to hide his feelings.

…

"Oh damn it, not again!" Izaya had cursed himself as he gripped at his mind, spilling more and more curses. He was betraying the demons within him. He was beginning to fall in love with the damn brute once more for a third time.

Many times he had attempted to make it up to the demons within him by secretly doing horrible things to Shizuo while still keeping up whatever kind of relationship they had together. He was becoming blind to his goal.

Then, all of sudden, one day, Shizuo had told him that he loved him.

Izaya was of course shocked and didn't have a response. It was what he wanted wasn't it? But, he just didn't think it would all happen so fast, so Izaya did the first thing that came to his mind and ran away. He ran and ran, never once looking back.

"Why are you doing this again and falling in love so fast?"

…

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The ruby-eyed man curiously tilted his head at the blonde in front of him whom had remained as a mysterious stranger. Izaya slightly coughed a bit to get the attention from the blonde man who only continued to gawk at him.

"W-Wha- Izaya, don't you remember me?" said teen could only shake his head, not having a single memory of whoever was in front of him. "Look, I'm sorry, but, I don't remember anybody really."

"Izaya, damn it! Just tell me that you're joking around!" Izaya furrowed his brows before reaching a hand out to place on the blonde's shoulder. "If we were close or something, then please just-" although he had gasped in mid-sentence.

When his hand had made contact with the blonde's shoulder, some odd and yet warm feeling the fill and spiraled through him. He had immediately pulled his hand back, staring the blonde with nervous eyes.

…

"What are you watching?"

By now, Izaya was use to the blonde's frequent visits, though he had only requested that the other teen didn't touch him. "Oh, well it's some cartoon from America." He had explained as he moved the laptop on his lap a bit to allow the blonde to see. "Yeah, it basically revolve around these kids or something. I'm not too sure; I only started watching it."

"Oh…"

…

"Izaya, don't jump!"

The raven had to admit, he was a bit surprised when hearing the familiar of the blonde. Throwing on a smile, he had slowly turned around, but still continued to stand at the edge of the building. "Oh, Shizu-chan, what a surprise."

"Izaya, what do you think you're doing?" Izaya's only response was a laugh before he glanced behind him. "Ne, Shizu-chan, if I fell, I would certainly die, wouldn't I?"

"Izaya!" When the blonde made an attempt to take a step forward, Izaya only laughed harder before giving him a warming. "Shizu-chan!~ If you take another step closer, I'll take a step back.' At that, the blonde froze in his place, face draining its color. "Izaya…"

"Shizu-chan, I was so close… So, I decided to just put myself out of my pain."

…

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, I was so close to hurting and breaking your heart, but then I fell in love myself." He had spoken in an all too cheerfully voice, giving a small hop and scaring the blonde even further, but he had once more landed on the edge with ease without falling. "Izaya, what-"

"Shizu-chan has broken my heart two times, so I wanted to break his. But then he stole my heart again, so I decided to kill myself, therefore you wouldn't be able to touch it anymore." An innocent and charming smile graced his lips as he giggled like a high school girl.

Shizuo seemed to look scared; or maybe it was only a figment of the raven's mind. It might have even been due to the bad lighting and dark night effecting.

…

"Izaya, wake up."

The raven stirred, mumbling some protests in his sleep before his eyes sleepily opened. With long yawn, scarlet eyes glittered with tears. "H-Huh? Shizu-chan?" he had tiredly mumbled in a quiet whisper.

"You were crying again Izaya." The blonde had softly spoken as he wiped away the tears streaming down Izaya's face with his thumb. "Oh…" was the only reply he got.

"Were you remembering that incident again?" at that, the raven looked away, not wanting to meet the blonde's gaze. "Yeah; this time, I jumped, but you didn't come after me…"

"It's just like a never-ending dream…"

…

"It felt so cold when I was falling." Izaya took in a shaky breath as he closed his eyes, memories of the intense feelings rushing through him as he fell to his death. "I felt heart broken again; I felt betrayed, scared, depressed and… and…" a lump began to form in his throat as more tears began to gather at the corner of his eyes.

"I… I begged for a miracle… I wanted to be by your side again. Even if you didn't love me back, even though it would be a one sided love, I just wanted to be by your side. I hoped it was just a dream, but then I didn't wake up…"

"I begged for a miracle and I woke up just before I hit the pavement."

Izaya finally allowed his tears to fall as those large arms safely wrapped around him, pulling him closer into a caring embrace.

…

"Oh, oh, Shizu-chan, remember that!"

Izaya smiled as he hugged the debt collector chest. The blonde in the bartender suit only chucked before wrapping around the man who wore a fur trimmed coat. "Yeah; that was one of the days when we actually got along pretty well."

Izaya childishly laughed before nuzzling his head into the man's chest, letting out a breath of happiness. It took years, long years indeed, but finally, Izaya was able to breathe again. He was able to dream again and he had felt so free now.

And it was all thanks to his Shizu-chan…

…

"Shizu-chan, come on!" Izaya had shouted as he motioned for his lover to catch up before turning around and running towards the ocean water that had just called his name.

The blonde only grunted in reply but nonetheless smiled as he hurried a bit; though, he was carrying a load of stuff with him. "Hey, you're not the one that has to carry _everybody's_ supplies and luggage."

"Oh, but Shizuo-kun, as you can see, I am weak compared to you. Also, you're being nice aren't you? Isn't that right Celty de- Oof!" The underground doctor clutched at his naked stomach in pain as he was jabbed in the stomach by his lover.

Izaya turned around, smiling as he waited for everybody to catch up; he hummed a happy tune to himself as he watched everybody get along fine before Shinra called him over.

"Izaya, help! Your boyfriend is acting up and being unreasonable!" The raven laughed before he ran towards them to help.

Everything was perfect…

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, okay, after listening to seventeen different songs, I am completely glad that I finally got this done. Anyway, this is suppose to be one of those song listing fics or so. Where you play a list of songs and you write a quick story; you have until the end of the song before you have to write something new or so when a new song comes on. I decided to try it out and sheesh am I tired. Rules are, no lingering around and trying to finish it up, so it was difficult trying to get everything written out as fast as I could when I only had a certain amount of time to write it, so I didn't get a chance to add much details.<strong>

**Also, please excuse the very confusing story line, but I WANTED to at least give it a story line if not nothing. . Also, if you had read my other story, A New Start, then I know it is confusing as well; probably even more, or maybe even less confusing really. Anyway, I just wanted to note that this story is moving FORWARD through time, never going back. And erm, I would LOVE to go on explaining more about, but I don't want to ramble on too much really. o(.)o But, if you do want me to explain each scene, then go lower down. Also, this is the best I can come up with just out of the blue from songs within a three to four minute time and ending/stopping that scene right when the song ended.**

**Anyway, I was listening to songs by Cascada because I needed to listen to something more upbeat and all… . Also, at times the songs don't really go with the little story I wrote during that time cause I haven't listened to Cascada in like forever, so sometimes I had to wait a bit for the song to start and for them to start singing before I could begin writing. That and I sometimes tried getting the specific scene to match or relate to a specific line or o.**

**Anyway, as you can see, I'm not that fast of a writer; each part took about 3-4 minutes or so, since Cascada songs usually lasts that long of course. Anyway, I'll TRY naming every song I used. I can't quite remember too well and I didn't write it down because it would take too much down, but I'll still try my best. The songs will go in order from the very first 'story' to the last, as well as explaining the scenes that goes to it.**

**1. Wouldn't it Be Good**** – Izaya is in love with Shizuo, but of course Shizuo hates Izaya and always acts like a jerk to him. Originally, Izaya was SUPPOSE to be jealous of Shizuo's life, but because I didn't have much more time to right, I decided that Izaya would be jealous of Shinra, since Shizuo doesn't act like a complete jerk around him.**

**2. He's All That**** – Izaya had tutored Shizuo for a test and because of Izaya, Shizuo had passed. Shizuo indirectly thanks Izaya and although it wasn't a real thank you or compliment, Izaya finds it heart warming, since that was probably the kindest thing Shizuo had ever said to Izaya.**

**3. Can't Stop the Rain**** – Izaya is on the rooftop of Raira, heartbroken on a rainy day. When he refers to himself drowning in the rain, he means that the tears inside him are all building up and filling him inside, so he's drowning in them, so when he cries, his tears falls and won't stop falling just like the rain.**

**4. Who Do You Think You Are**** – Okay, well this is pretty self explanatory; well, the first part at least. Izaya fell in love with Shizuo when they were both kids, even though Shizuo didn't even know Izaya existed, and before he could introduce himself, Izaya's family moved away. Izaya was heartbroken but then got over Shizuo before meeting him in high school and having his heart broken again. When Izaya mentions catching a shooting star and changing his fate, he means that he would wish he had never fell in love with Shizuo.**

**5. Runaway**** – Here, Izaya is having a dream. He dreams of meeting Shizuo, but he can't recognize him and only sees him as a stranger, even though he looks familiar. Shizuo claims to be a runaway, which confuses Izaya since he doesn't get why a random 'stranger' would tell him such thing.**

**6. Everytime We Touch**** – Izaya realized that the entire scene above was a only a dream and hated that he had forgotten the person he loved. He needed Shizuo in his life.**

**7. Bad Boy**** – Izaya sent Shizuo a letter, telling him to meet Izaya somewhere. When Shizuo showed up, Izaya asked for Shizuo to be his bad boy, meaning he wanted to begin a sexual relation ship with Shizuo.**

**8. A Neverending Dream**** – Again, this is pretty self explanatory. There's not much to explain here, as Izaya just began having sweet and romantic dreams of him and Shizuo together; because of these dreams, he is falling in love with Shizuo all over again and he hates that he's falling in love again because that means he won't be able to reject Shizuo's feelings when Shizuo falls in love with him and confesses.**

**9. Ready For Love**** – Izaya is enraged because he had once again fell in love with Shizuo. When he mentions the 'demons' inside him, he means like the dark and evil side inside of him; kind of like the side that was broken by Shizuo. Izaya attempts many times to 'make it up' to his 'demons' by doing stuff like sending more gangs after Shizuo and all while not showing that it was his fault. Though, one day, Shizuo confesses to Izaya. Izaya is surprised and can't believe that Shizuo fell in love with him so fast because his plan was to spend time around Shizuo and hate him more and more everyday. Before Izaya got the chance to truly hate Shizuo, Shizuo fell in love with Izaya around the time Izaya was in love with him. Because nothing is going according to plan, Izaya only ran away when Shizuo confessed.**

**10. One More Night**** – Izaya had gotten amnesia and had forgotten everything. Shizuo is shocked at this and he doesn't want to believe the truth. Izaya tries to more calmly explain and talk to Shizuo, but when Izaya touches Shizuo, a spark goes off; the same sparks that goes off whenever Izaya and Shizuo touched before. Izaya is shocked, since he's never experienced something like that with anybody else.**

**11. Kids in America**** – Izaya's been in the hospital for a few months, still recovering. He and Shizuo had grown closer over time, but Izaya's slightly afraid of that spark feeling whenever they touched, so Izaya requested that Shizuo doesn't touch him. Also, this scene has no real purpose. It's more of just an extra scene since I couldn't think of anything original for this particular song.**

**12. Because the Night ****– This is really self explanatory just like some others, but basically, Izaya regained his memory and was going to commit suicide by jumping off a building before Shizuo stopped him.**

**13. What Hurts Most**** – Again, self explanatory; this only further explains the scene above. Izaya realized that he was in love with Shizuo and he was scared to get his heart broken again, so he decided to commit suicide. Shizuo is scared, but then Izaya believes that it might just be an illusion because he wants to think that Shizuo is worried about him.**

**14. (?)**** – The scene above did actually happen, but this moves further onto the future, which means that Shizuo had saved Izaya before he jumped off. Though in present, time Izaya's still having nightmares about that night.**

**15. Miracle**** – And again, I don't really need to explain anything here, as it only continues from the statement above.**

**16. Another You**** – Izaya finally has his life back in line. He finally fully accepted his feelings for Shizuo and he no longer had those nightmares from his teenage years. Both of them are adults and they are living life fairly well together.**

**17. Endless Summer**** – The story ends and although everything isn't exactly perfect, they are in Izaya's eyes. Everybody's happy; Shizuo and Izaya are together and they are just enjoying their time together along with Shinra and Celty.**


End file.
